Daniel Darko
'Daniel Darko'http://www.thefutoncritic.com/showatch/every-witch-way/listings/ is the 6th episode of Season 3, and of Every Witch Way. Summary Emma and Andi try to figure out what is causing Daniel's strange behavior; the T3 are framed for the Neverending Summer party debacle. Plot After Mia transfers the spider seal to the back of Daniel's neck, he starts to act wildly and breaks up with Emma. Daniel performs his song for Mia, which he meant for Emma. He then brings her up onstage and kisses her after he ends the song, right in front of Emma. Meanwhile, the T3 are framed for a prank the H2O did. Emma runs off. Jax runs after her and comforts her. The next day, Daniel doesn't believe his siblings when they tell him the prank wasn't theirs and he locks them in the closet. At Iridium High, Daniel welcomes Mia and makes Sebastian's locker hers. He teases Jax after he comes from Lily's office, causing him to use his powers. Mr. Alonso gives them both detention. In detention, Daniel pretends to be asleep, causing Mr. Alonso to tell him to wash his face in the bathroom and to come back. Daniel playfully teases Mia, who is sitting on a bench, and tells her that he's ditching detention to go to The Seven with her. She holds on to his bag for him, while he goes to the bathroom, and she texts Emma to meet him at The Seven for a talk. Back at Daniel's house, Christine takes away all of the T3's pranking gadgets. The T3 then come to their senses and try to get revenge on the H20. At the Seven, Daniel was about to tell Mia about Emma and Maddie's secrets, but Emma walks in and stops Daniel. Daniel asks her if she's stalking him, and that they're over and he's with Mia. Cast *Paola Andino as Emma Alonso *Paris Smith as Maddie Van Pelt *Daniela Nieves as Andi Cruz *Nick Merico as Daniel Miller *Denisea Wilson as Katie Rice *Autumn Wendel as Sophie Johnson *Tyler Alvarez as Diego Rueda *Rahart Adams as Jax Novoa *Elizabeth Elias as Mia Black *Zoey Burger as Gigi Rueda Trivia *The title could be a reference to the 2001 movie Donnie Darko. *Daniel & Emma break up again, due to the influence of the spider seal. *The ship names Demma, Damia and Mianiel (Dia) are mentioned. * Jax comforts Emma by using his powers to give her blankets and hot cocoa and hugging her. *The H2O pull a prank at the beachside by spraying water on everyone. *The T3 are framed for the H20s prank. *Gigi believes Mia is trying to steal Daniel from her. *Lily becomes Jax's new guardian. *Daniel sang "Always You," meant for Emma, to Mia instead. *Mrs. Miller takes away all the T3's supplies. *Daniel and Jax get into another fight about Emma, and get detention. *Daniel skips detention to go to The Seven with Mia. *Mia texted Emma using Daniel's phone to meet him at The Seven. Gallery Quotes References Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3 episodes